


Stretch

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Connor gets fucked with progressively larger toys and complains the entire timeObviously NSFW





	Stretch

“Are you sure?” Asks Connor. He looks concerned, almost scared.

“You can do it, babe.” You say soothingly. But you love it when he acts so uncertain. He looks down at the toy you’ve brought for him.

“It’s so big…”

“We’ll work up to it.”

“And… you’d like that?” He asks, shyly. “I’ll make you hard?”

“You have no idea…” You’re already feeling aroused just thinking about his tight asshole stretched around the mass of silicone.

Connor slides his hand between your legs, gently squeezing. “You could use this, you can fuck me as hard as you want.”

It’s tempting. You pull him against you.

“No, I want you to try something new.”

He whimpers, sliding his hands up your body, under your shirt.

“I’ll try. For you.” He grabs your shirt, pulls it off over your head.

“Good boy. You’ll do great.”

———————

You’ve stripped him completely naked. He’s panting as you stroke him, writhing against you.

You push him back onto the pillows, legs spread. You sit back, appreciating him in front of you. He’s acting shy but he’s letting one hand wander to his dick.

“We’ll start with something easy.” You lick your fingers, and slowly start to massage him. He’s distractedly running his hand up and down himself. You feel him relax. Push your fingers into him.

He moans, squirming a bit. You swirl them slowly, feeling him tense again. You watch him tighten around your fingers. You allow yourself a few strokes of your own erection.

You curl your fingers, teasing him, getting him hard. You start to move your fingers apart, slowly stretching him. He’s softly moaning, eyes half closed.

“Let’s try something larger.” You say. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Connor pants. “Give me more.”

You select the smallest toy you’ve brought. It’s still substantial. You can’t wait to watch.

“Give me your hand.” You say. You press it against him, and guide his hand to grip it. “Show me what you can do, babe.”

You pull away, wrapping your fingers around yourself. You watch as he slowly pushes the shaft into himself. You work your hand up and down.

Connor takes the full length of it, begins to thrust it in and out. He’s moaning, his breathing heavy. You’re trying to pace yourself.

“Do you like it? Am I doing it right?” He whimpers. He slows his pace, making sure you have a good view as he slides it all the way in. He knows exactly what he’s doing to you, and you love it.

“That’s enough.” You say. Push his hand away from the toy. “I don’t want you to cum yet. You’ve got a lot more to do.”

“I like this…” he whines. “Do I have to do more?”

“Yes, you can do it.” You ease the toy out of him. The next one you hold up in front of him. Make him watch as you lube it up, taking your time so he can appreciate it. He bites his lip anxiously.

You press it against him. Push just the tip in. He gasps.

“I… I don’t think I can…”

You shush him gently. “You can, and you will. Think about how good it will feel inside you.” You use your other hand to massage him, moving your thumb against his taint. He lets his fingers wrap around his shaft again.

“That’s it, you’re doing great.” You gradually push the toy deeper. You’re watching as he relaxes and receives it. You move your hand back to touch yourself for a just a moment.

“How does that feel?” You begin to slowly work it in and out of him.

Connor moans. “It’s so big…”

“Yes, you’re doing so well.” You try a slightly different angle with each thrust. He’s digging his fingers into the sheets, panting.

You slide it half way out of him. “Tighten up, babe. Really feel it.” You watch him tense obediently, the silicone shaft still stretching him wide.

“Now relax, and take it.” You push it slowly back into him, as he sighs and moans. “I think you’re ready for the main event.”

He tenses back up, involuntarily.

“N… no, I can’t do it… this is too much already…”

“Connor,” You say, sternly. “What have I told you? You can, and you will.”

He whimpers. You pick up the last toy.

“Open your mouth.” You force it into his mouth, almost shoving it down his throat. You want him to understand what you’re about to do to him. He obediently takes it, a flicker of fear in his eyes. You pull it away. Ease the second toy out of him.

“Please…” he begs. “I don’t know if I can…”

“Connor,” You say, gentle again. “I’m right here. I’ll take care of you.”

You press the largest toy against him. He whines and squirms, runs his fingers along his dick.

“Now Connor, you’ve been such a good boy. I know you can handle this.”

You gently begin to push it into him. He reaches down and clutches your wrist, panting. Your dick is throbbing as you watch, you want to touch yourself. Instead you stroke him, run your hand along the inside of his thigh.

“Just a little further.” You say, reassuringly.

He closes his eyes, concentrating. He’s methodical stroking himself. You know it’s going to be a lot for him to handle, and you can’t wait to watch him try. You press it into him a little further. He’s breathing heavily, already significantly stretched by it.

You use your free hand to gently massage his balls. You ease the toy into him as he fully relaxes, until he’s being penetrated by the full girth. You stroke yourself as you slowly push it all the way in. He’s touching himself, panting. You love watching him take something this large inside him.

You begin to thrust it in and out of him, matching your own rhythm. You’re feeling yourself getting close to climax as you watch him.

Connor moans, grabbing your hand with both of his.

“I want to cum…” he pants.

“You’ll wait until I tell you to.” You say, speeding up your stroke.

“Please let me…”

“Not yet.”

“Please, I want it… fuck me, make me cum…”

You can’t resist him, so helpless in front of you. You ease the toy out of him, and immediately replace it with your dick. He reaches out for you, and you pull him up until he’s sitting on your lap, arms and legs wrapped around you.

“Ok babe, I want you to cum for me.” You say.

Connor looks relieved, and kisses you. He’s riding you, taking your erection deep inside him. You’re on the edge of climax, trying to hold back, but he makes it so hard. He’s shaking, moaning. You feel him explode against your stomach, and you release inside of him. He’s clinging to you, panting.

After a moment, you disentangle yourself. Pull him down onto the bed next to you. Connor snuggles against your chest, sighs contentedly. You put an arm around him, brushing you fingers over his pale skin.

“See? I knew you could do it.” You smile at him, kiss his forehead. Connor is always so ridiculously happy to have you praise him. He cuddles even closer to you.

“You were right. You always take care of me.”

“That’s right, babe.”

He’s silent for a moment. Then:

“Hey, maybe next time I can try them out on you?”


End file.
